Tokushu-tai Paranormal Armada
Tokushu-tai Paranormal Armada (特殊隊 超常現象 艦隊 (パラノーマル アルマダ) Tokushu-tai Paranōmaru Arumada; translated as Special Squadron Paranormal Armada) is the eleventh Tokushu-tai (Special Squadron) Series produced by GP-NET, Rykkhofhra Darkkauciux Productions, Protocol Entertainment and Project Tokushu-tai. Created by Rykkhofhra Darkkauciux and directed by Tomomi Mikami, the series was aired last January 19, 2014, replacing Tokushu-tai Ghost Hunters. It was concluded last May 1, 2015 and it was replaced by Tokushu-tai Dragon Wizard Force, on GP-NET Primetimextreme Warriors. Plot A group of elite warriors called Paranormal Armada recruited their final member and leader of the team in order to fight against the vicious ghosts from the year 2115 who came back to the present-day era to eradicate all humans which they believe that they are powerless and worthless beings. On the other hand, Anaira Murakami, the last person recruited as the leader of the Paranormal Armada, was also destined to defeat the prime minister of Aqua Ghost Syndicate, Scheduler er Earnhardt, who is said that the destroyer of the present-day Earth that came from year 2115. Despite of this, Anaira is unaware that the ghost that she'd be able to defeat, is none other than the ghost of herself in the future 100 years from now. How can Anaira fulfill her mission despite of her rival's true identity? Characters The Paranormal Armada Delta Troopers Allies Present-day Era (Year 2015) *Rebecca Odagiri *Shiro Yasuda *Mitsuko Takeda Future Era (Year 2115) *Kotomi Matsuda *Chiharu Ogami *Anaira Leone Murakami Villains Aqua Ghost Syndicate (Year 2115) Arsenal Henshin Device Paranormal Armada *ArmaDeck Buckle *Armada Rouser *ArmadaRot Cards Delta Troopers *Delta Deck Buckle *Delta Rouser *DelTarot Cards Weapons Paranormal Armada *Armada Saber Delta Troopers *Delta Arrow Episodes to be added Cast *Anaira Murakami/Sword Armada (村上 アナイラ/ソードアルマダ Murakami Anaira/Sōdo Arumada); Anaira Leone Murakami (村上 アナイラ レオーネ Murakami Anaira Reōne): Jade Ramones (ラモーンズ ジェイド Ramōnzu Jeido) *Ryoji Hachisuka/Diamond Armada(蜂須賀 良二/ダイヤモンドアルマダ Hachisuka Ryōji/Daiyamondo Arumada): Kosuke Ishimoto (石本 康介 Ishimoto Kōsuke) *Danielle Hachisuka/Cup Armada (蜂須賀 ダニエル/カップアルマダ Hachisuka Danieru/Kappu Arumada): Yumi Nishibori (西堀 由美 Nishibori Yumi) *Eri Usui/Heart Armada (臼井 えり/ハートアルマダ '' Usui Eri/Hāto Arumada''): Haruka Takahashi (高橋 遥 Takahashi Haruka) *Masaki Takagi/Delta Green Armada (高木 正樹/デルタグリーンアルマダ Takagi Masaki/Deruta Gurīn Arumada): Shunpei Katsumura (勝村 俊平 Katsumura Shunpei) *Natsumi Ono/Delta Gold Armada (小野 なつみ/デルタゴールドアルマダ Ono Natsumi/Deruta Gōrudo Arumada): Marie Aihara (相原 マリー Aihara Marī) *Chisato Murakami/Delta Navy Armada (村上 千里/デルタネイビーアルマダ Murakami Chisato/Deruta Neibī Arumada): Kyle Marie Takahara (高原 カイル マリー Takahara Kairu Marī) *Rei Kusakabe/Delta Silver Armada (日下部 レイ/デルタシルバーアルマダ Kusakabe Rei/Deruta Shirubā Arumada): Andromeda Hazrun (ハズルン アンドロメダ Hazurun Andoromeda) *Rebecca Odagiri ( '): Tokiko Yamashita (山下 登紀子 Yamashita Tokiko) *Shiro Yasuda ( '): Ryo Akazawa (赤澤 亮 Akazawa Ryō) *Mitsuko Takeda ( '): Inoue Takanori (孝典 井上 Takanori Inoue) *Kotomi Matsuda ( '): Mika Shinohara (篠原 美香 Shinohara Mika) *Chiharu Ogami ( '): Danielle McMurray (マクマレー ダニエル Makumarē Danieru) *Scheduler er Earnhardt ( '): Ryoko Fukuyama (福山 涼子 Fukuyama Ryōko) *Kazuya Iketani ( '): Hiro Usui (臼井 ヒロ Usui Hiro) *Yasuko Matsuyama ( '): Takemi Hanazawa (花沢 武見 Hanazawa Takemi) Suit actors In-suit stunt doubles *Sword Armada: Tatsuoka Hitomi *Diamond Armada: Harada Ryo *Cup Armada: Uesugi Megumi *Heart Armada: Katsumura Inoue *Delta Green Armada: Aizawa Ryosuke *Delta Gold Armada: Hirakawa Mika *Delta Navy Armada: Takanori Chisato *Delta Silver Armada: Inoue Eri Permanent suit actors *Yasuda Riichi *Hanazawa Keiko *Kyoshiro Shinji *Otsuka Hiroki *Kusaka Masaki *Inui Shinnosuke *Kisaragi Ryoko *Matsuda Jiro *Oda Kyosuke *Hino Miyuki *Kusaka Ryoji *Akashi Rei Theme songs Opening theme *「BREAKING THE SPELL」 **Performed by (歌): Faiz Broadcasting Network x PRISM **Lyrics and Composed by (作詞·作曲): Rykkhofhra Darkkauciux (ダーッケー·ライック Dākkēsshū Raikkuēfura) **Arranged by (編曲): Mikaela Carmela Takezono (竹園 ミカエラ カルメラ Takezono Mikaera Karumera) Ending theme *「Paranormal Entity」 **Performed by (歌): Faiz Broadcasting Network **Lyrics and Composed by (作詞·作曲): Rykkhofhra Darkkauciux (ダーッケー·ライック Dākkēsshū Raikkuēfura) **Arranged by (編曲): Mikaela Carmela Takezono (竹園 ミカエラ カルメラ Takezono Mikaera Karumera) Notes to be added Category:Tokushu-tai Series Season Category:2015 North Chevronian TV series debuts Category:Ghost-themed series Category:2010s North Chevronian TV series Category:2015 North Chevronian TV series endings